I Can Help
by mary ali cullen
Summary: A short one shot of Fleur being pregnant and in need and her sister offering help. Rating is more like MA for sexual content. Lemon. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: I've been watching Harry Potter all weekend on abcfamily so here we go. One shot Fleur/Gabrielle, rated M for a reason (pure smut, incest, and milk) so if that's not your thing feel free to click the back button and select a different story for your reading pleasure. I was inspired to write this after reading the fics** ** _Gabrielle's Transformation_** **by BasaliskFutaQueen and** ** _Beyond Her Dreams_** **by burrowedquill. This is my first go at a PWP (plot, what plot) lemon sort of thing. This is un-beta'd so there are mistakes and I apologize in advance for them. Also, all characters and such belong to JK.**

Fleur was nine months pregnant and her hormones raging. Bill seemed afraid to touch her in her "delicate state" and no matter how much she touched herself it was just never enough. She even tried bathing in cold water. What turned her on the most was when her sister would massage her with oils and creams on her to prevent stretch marks and to sooth her aching muscles. Gabrielle could hear her sister's whimpers and wanting cries, trying to find release. Between their Veela nature and them being French they're highly sexual people. Combine that with her pregnancy hormones and Gabrielle couldn't imagine how her sister kept from exploding. She tried to help her sister in whatever way she could but she couldn't make Bill lie with her sister. Her sister had taken care of her so much while they were off at school and she was willing to do anything to take care of her. Just then she had a thought. She knew what she could do.

That night right before bed Gabrielle prepared Fleur for their nightly ritual of massaging. She started helping her older sister take off her clothes. She freed her engorged mounds from their confines. "Wha..what are you doing Gabby?" Fleur was nervous. She was so easily aroused now that she was afraid she would let out an embarrassing moan just from the gently breeze grazing her pert nipples. "It will be easier to massage you without your clothes in the way." Gabrielle gave a reassuring smile and positioned them both on the bed with her sitting up on the pillows, back on the head of the bed and Fleur resting her back against Gabrielle's chest in between her legs. Gabrielle started her ministrations on her sister's strong shoulders. She could feel her sister relaxing under her touch. She grazed her hands down her arms to her bulging stomach. After rubbing her stomach she made her way up to the bottom of her breasts. Just then she heard her sister's breath hitch. In a shaky voice Fleur grabbed her sisters hand said, "Gabby, I think that's enough for tonight."

Gabrielle slid out from under Fleur and crawled to straddle her older sister. She looked her in the eyes and said seriously, "I know what you've been going through and I can help." While Fleur's mouth was about to protest her eyes seemed to plead for it. Gabby ran her hands down the back of her thighs to bend her knees and spread her smooth legs as she made her way up between her legs to kiss her shoulder blades. She kissed a wet trail to her plump milky breasts. By this time Fleur was panting making her chest rise and fall unevenly. "Si vous plait, ma sœur" she breathed. Seeing her proud older sister beg was something she could bear to see. Gabrielle started to massage them tenderly knowing how sore they might be.

Fleur pulled her sisters rosy lips to her own and grazed her tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance. That was quickly granted and Gabrielle let out a soft high pitched moan. As they kissed Gabrielle placed her hands on either side of her sister to steady herself. When they broke apart to catch their breath she licked her right nipple and blew on it. She suddenly took as much of her breast as she could on her mouth. Fleur hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she threaded her fingers through her sister's blonde tresses. After a few sucks a sweet liquid began to dispense into Gabrielle's mouth. She drank it with vigor. When some off the swelling went down Fleur moved her sister to her other breast and she eagerly drained that one as well. During Gabrielle's suckling Fleur had begun rubbing her dripping folds on the front of her sister's own fuzzy nether regions searching for friction. "Ugh… my beloved sister... I need you". She made her way to her sister's hairless core and brushed her tongue on the outer lips making her sister shudder. Knowing that her lust filled sister would not do with too much teasing she went straight to work darting her tongue in and out of her sister's whole ad encircling her clit. This left her sister bucking erratically. "Calme my love, I know you are eager but I will get you the release you need." Gabrielle inserted three fingers into her sister and she almost came right then. She pumped her fingers in and out and continued to suck her clit. As Fleur's screams started to get closer and closer together she knew her sister was getting close. She curled her fingers in a 'come hither' motion and nipped her bundle of nerves. That was Fleur's undoing. "Gabbi!" she screamed out as her walls clinched around her sister's fingers and she let the pure bliss shower over her. Gabrielle lapped up her sister's natural nectar.

Fleur was still trying to come down off her high and get her breathing under control when Gabrielle lay beside her. They nestled together. Tenderly Fleur raked the hair out of her younger sister's eyes. "You do things my own husband can't bring himself to do" she whispered, her breath washing over the younger witch's face. Gabrielle placed a gentle kiss her sister's sweat laden forehead. "I love you and promise you'll never want for anything dear sister," Gabrielle said as her sister faded into unconsciousness.

 **I used very little French in this but here are the translations anyway- Si vous plait, ma sœur/ please, my sister and Calme/ still or calm. Read and review:)**


End file.
